


Unguarded [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cudding and Snuggling, Drugged John, English Accent, Fluff, Humour, Injured John, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is injured during his hospital shift. High on painkillers, he babbles a lot on the way home, and at home, all the pet names he has for Sherlock. Donovan and Lestrade think it's embarrassing, and hilarious - and ultimately, something kind of precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unguarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169768) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Another of my favourites! Drugged-up John is such a treat to voice - he's a darling boy.


End file.
